


Must be weird

by inplayruns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, ep 7.17: The Born-Again Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/pseuds/inplayruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Must be weird, not knowing who you are." Just a little drabble. Based on the 7.17 preview clip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be weird

“Must be weird not knowing who you are. What if you were some kind of... bad guy... or you saved the world a couple of times over. And you don’t know.”

He still says nothing, because the atmosphere has been tense with this desperate stranger - something in his face is deeply shattered and hopeful at once, and it makes him uncomfortable - and he’s not good at words anyway. He just takes in the criss-cross of water droplets on the window, because he cannot recall seeing this before. There’s a strange tug in the back of his mind, and a windshield with spiderweb-thin cracks appears for a few seconds, before it’s gone.


End file.
